creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Archives ---- Vexatious matters Empy, could you extend my deadline for the song competition to sometime after the 5th July? I have an exam on the 4th ;;;;;A;;;;; Otherwise I'd be happy to discuss it. Rinskuro13 15:20, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Empy, I made a post called "No One Will Remember Your Name" and I was wondering if your could tell me why you removed it? Thanks Rhyvee (talk) 22:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I love your stories. Thanks for writing them! Deletion Appeal Haha. I see that not much has changed around here. :) Mystreve (talk) 04:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC) HIA!!!! I'm not really sure how his thing works but I got a notification from @Empyreallnvective or in other words you. I didn't know what to do so I just clicked (talk) so I clicked it and here I am. well MR UNICORN says HIA!!:) as well Reply to email Thanks for the help. I added the names in front of the speaker-changing lines. I haven't though added links to stories that are not his, I don't feel like that's neccessary. I also haven't linked to his off-wiki stories and I have correctly linked the rest. I think the interview is pretty much ready. Let me know when to post it. MrDupin (talk) 13:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Hullo Hi Empyre. I know you're slightly short of time, but I wanted to show you something very important. How do you like THIS [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Nav I'm adding the nav template to the ones in this series. "Tales: London Wiley & Putnam, 6, Waterloo Place." Here's a link. I wouldn't add the navigation to sort them alphabetically. I added the only missing piece in the series earlier and there's protected stories in that series, I was about to send you a message asking you to add the nav template to those. « tentious» 22:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) whaddup Noticed some things on a protected pasta. The Masque of the Red Death has a broken sound clip at the bottom. The Fall of the House of Usher → Through which came flowing, flowing, flowing< « tentious» 01:49, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Do you know how to get rid of the 'Rinskuro13' at the end of my signature? Don't really know why or how it's there. Kinda ruins the fun. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 If you would so kindly tell me why Cranberry Juice was deleted sir. Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I sumbmitted a story to the workshop that is short and has no grammar spelling or unbelievable factors in it.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 03:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I just thought it seemed like something that would be a category. "Crimes" also seems like a viable category. Just a thought. --Doctor Quirkenstein (talk) 19:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) It's Time It's been a couple of days, so I guess it's time to vandalize your talk page again *twirls villain mustache* I had a couple of questions for you. Firstly, I just wanted to be sure that I archived my talk page correctly. The second order of business is that I was wondering if you could do me a solid and give me some advice on making poetry after looking over this: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:466005 If you're busy, then it's cool, but I'd really appreciate some critiquing :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 03:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :You fell for my trap, for I knew that you would leave a header were you to respond, haha. In all seriousness though, I thank you for the advice. I wasn't in doubt of or questioning Grizzly or anything (sorry if I came across that way), I just wanted more advice. I looked at a couple of Edgar Allan Poe's Poe'try, but I didn't really understand it, so I just reverted to making my lines rhyme; attempted AABB. I'm probably going to leave it on the WW for a while and scrap it, before giving poetry a serious study. I want to write a poem, because I haven't done it before and I want it to be up to standard and the best that I can get it (writer's growth and all that). I noticed that both Mr. Lovecraft and Poe wrote a lot of poems, so I figured that might be a way to go. Eh, if it gets blacklisted by the time I have one ready then I'll do a spin-off appeal. Again, thanks for the feedback, Empyre :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::You planned ahead like the master Ninja that you are XD ::I didn't think you were, but I didn't know if you saw my reply to her or not. I'd actually learned that she is a former admin from her talk page when I was leaving her a message about that, being an admin would suck in my opinion, you'll never see me try to run for it (props to you for keeping the wiki together). I'm just here to kick back and relax, while occasionally trying to make articles a bit better than when I found them. I'll be sure to check them out starting with The Cremation of Sam McGee. Thanks for the insightful response :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 04:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) So my story was taken off. then a message way saying you did it. I have tried many times to understand why it was taken but I have reading problems and the message is hard for me to understand. So if you could send a note explain things better, that would be nice . Thanks (Prodestiny (talk) 12:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC)Prodestiny Prodestiny (talk) 12:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC)) hello :) i was wondering and am sorry if you have mentioned the answer somwhere else but, for my story that was deleted, if i could change it to the suggestions given and put it up again please? I am an aspiring writer and wanted feedback on it, got some but only after you deleted it. I wish to take into consideration your advice and improve it to post it again. Thank you for your time Stella Von Trott (talk) 14:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Request For Critique I was wondering if you could possibly review this new story past that I'm going to add to The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror (new part) I'm hoping to have this new part wrapped up by the end of next week. It just keeps growing like an amoeba. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 16:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:43, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for all the support I appreciate all the support! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:39, May 30, 2015 (UTC) the unfinished page Honestly, I dont know what your talking about by an unfinished page, I made another story that will be into parts, but, can you explain the unfinished story thing, because, I dont get it Sorry I forgot to add (Trainfan110 (talk) 19:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC)) Is it ok if I make a creepypasta About a proxy named, Night the cannibal?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 00:49, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Is it better? I fixed it; so can I make it to she is her own story? Not slender man Based. That means she can`t be a proxy?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Help Me ? Can you please tell me the standards I haven`t met so I can fix it as soon as possible? Thank you for replying.--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I understand I`m actually looking over the story and see what I missed, but what`s the story issue?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) One more question,I think. How do I correctly space the dialogue?--Jadestonex4 (talk) 01:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re Not bad. About 95% sure I have an IT job I've been after for a bit, so shall see. How are things with you and your family? Mystreve (talk) 02:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :"Godfather" sounds a lot cooler too. And let's face it, you'd be kind of a creepy uncle. : ;) :Mystreve (talk) 02:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Any time, my friend. My Facebook message feature (and ear) are always open. ::Mystreve (talk) 02:32, May 31, 2015 (UTC) OK,I guess so Are you suggesting that I don`t do a catch phase for her? I changed it saying that she dealt with this all her life. and I put two spaces in each dialogue sentence to make it each paragraph and described the feeling when they said something. I also replaced multiple pronouns with her name or the other people to make sense. I also replaced the first paragraph to a setting which happens a month after she escaped.--Jadestonex4 (talk) 03:17, May 31, 2015 (UTC) This makes no sense. I put it inside the worskshop. Mr.Dupin told me what to do. I did exactly what Mr.Dupin said. Why. I fixed spacing, talking and more.Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 04:47, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Critique Request Do you think you could give some kind of review to Something Awful? I liked it at first, but I'm kinda losing my confidence in it. Tell me what you think. EtherBot (talk) 06:22, May 31, 2015 (UTC) um...excuse me....why did you delete my story "Pedophile"? It was a complete story and it had upwards of 30+ comments on it. I don't understand why you deleted it. Hi. This is a Signature. Click on it '' 06:39, May 31, 2015 (UTC)'' and if for some reason you're going to keep it deleted...can I at least get the content from it somewhere so I can save it? Hi. This is a Signature. Click on it '' 06:41, May 31, 2015 (UTC)'' Duplicate Page Arizona and The Gas Station are the same page. Delete the latter since it was uploaded 2 years after Arizona. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 07:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hot Chocolate and Snow are also the same page. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Jahni200 (talk) 20:26, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Um....okay I didn't know where the rules for uploading went but cam you please send me my story ( puppet child ) back to me. I spent so long on that thing and I just want the text back for me to keep. I may upload it on another site that won't delete it. I don't need it undeleted just the text back in hands. A Favor? Please? I want some kind of reward for the winner of my contest, so I was wondering, can their pasta be put into the contest winners category? I know it's a small reward, but I think it would be sufficient enough. Thanks Emp! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 20:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Wow, thanks Emp! I really wanted a reward. Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 20:36, May 31, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords WHY DID MY STORY GET REMOVED?????!?!!?!?!?!? IT WAS MY FIRST EVER SO PUT IT BACK UP! Interview is up (fingers crossed, hoping I didn't mess this up) Hey, Empyre, I just posted the interview. I hope it is good. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 12:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I admit it, I only read the last page.. ...honestly, I can barely understand a word that drunken Irish man says. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Non Servium Did you just leave the word "cockles" on my talk page? I may just have to report this abuse of power. What kind of cockles and bull show are you running around here anyway? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Your criminal use of word play leaves me between a cock and a hard place given your level of authority here. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:38, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I know it's only cock and roll, but I love it, so go ahead and rock out with your cock out, what's an old punk cocker like me going to do about it anyway. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:43, June 2, 2015 (UTC) COCKles OF AGES! STILL ROLLING COCKles AND ROLLING!!! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:08, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Im very sorry I didnt read the rules it was very embarrasing--?? That goes for me too, Empy. Fuck the rules, Rip 'em up. No. No. No. No. No. No.--looky, I just uploaded my deleted pasta again! S'up? Cock got your tongue?HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:38, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Dude, don't be a cock. Cock of ages rhymes with rock of ages so is definitely word play, ditto with cock and roll. Always got to be getting all cocky and making up rules. You make 'em, I break 'em. Cock chaos! (I'll stop now, sorry, just trying to make word play go all criminal--you drew first blood) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:47, June 2, 2015 (UTC) adding new message Voting Poll Thank you EmpyrealInvective for fixing the lines and numbers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:14, June 2, 2015 (UTC) In Torment Series Hello, Empy. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could take a look at the sequel to In Torment in the Writer's Workshop? It's fairly large, but even some insight on a single paragraph would help a great deal. I don't like doing these talk messages, and that is why I've only sent this to very specific people (You, Durpin, Humbolt, banningk). The story would get no attention/insight otherwise, probably because of scale. Thank you for reading this message. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467228 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:33, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Help with a Wiki This message isn't acutually about this wiki, it is about my own. I need help making my site similar to this one, and since you are an admin on this site, I am wondering if you could give me tips on making my sire better, and how to make new tabs like where to apply for staff and how to limit the abilities of just normal users on the site, because only rollbackers and admins should have high status. I would also like if you could give me some commands for writing and editing the site. ThanksAcutex49 (talk) 13:44, June 3, 2015 (UTC) LOL BRAIN!!!! I saw that you edited Spiderland right away, so I looked at the edit and I couldn't stop laughing. XD Umbrello (talk) 01:06, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, man. I appreciate it. The reason I laughed so hard is because there's this episode of Teen Titans GO! where this villain named The Brain accidentally calls his plan "Project B.R.I.A.N." ... I basically did the opposite, lol. Umbrello (talk) 01:12, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Quick Question Can I base the pasta off the title? Thanks! Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 01:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Thanks! Hey Empty! Not sure if you remember, but a month or so ago you recomended Cat's Cradle ''for me and I recently picked it up from the bookstore. It's a pretty interesting read (from what I can tell, Vonnnegut's stuff always is), and I just wanted to say thanks for the recomendation. Ameagle (talk) 04:01, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: POTM Nominations Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of that rule. Thank you for telling me. Ameagle (talk) 00:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo Can you get me the latest deleted revision of this page please? Shining-Armor (talk) 03:03, June 5, 2015 (UTC) profile The edit you just made on your profile should read: "interviews" instead of "interview". kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 04:01, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Category Suggestion I'm pretty sure this topic has been brought up before, but what about the category "Micropastas?" Given to pastas with less than 300 words, much like the category Poetry. Also, although I know it was some time ago, why was the "Classics" category removed? Classical Retard -> Dammit, you're cold. 23:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 23:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Can I please have The Air Conditioner back, as I was editing it before you deleted it. I was trying to fix it but I couldn't because you deleted it. hi! so i just was working on a creepypasta, which was partly finished and was deleted because it was unfinished. if there is such a possibility, id like to have a copy of the deleted pasta, because i was writing it on the website itself, and dont have any saves of it on my hard drive. i spend over 2 hours on it and it would be a shame if i had to start over as it costs me really a lot of time to write it. Variobond (talk) 20:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC)variobondVariobond (talk) 20:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the copy mate i appreciate it and will try to get an edit on the grammatical and capital issuesVariobond (talk) 20:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I accidentally ended up recreating a trollpasta, Smoking Hot, when I tagged the page for deletion. I think that you deleted it the moment I tagged it as the page credits me for creating it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!]] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| '''I'm going to be popular!]] 23:57, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :*Adds delete template to top of your talk page in response to my ban.* I'll try to give those pages a few minutes from now on in case you or another admin is deleting them, so as to cut back on doubling your workload. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:14, June 7, 2015 (UTC)